Gigadramon
|s1=Dramon-type |s2=Megadramon }} Gigadramon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Dramon". It is a dark dragon Digimon that was developed at the same time as Megadramon. As a combat dragon that was armed to the teeth by further remodeling, its existence is the epitome of a fiendish computer virus. Its arms are equipped with the "Giga Hands".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gigadramon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Gigadramon] Digimon Adventure Megadramon and Gigadramon were a part of Machinedramon's minions that served as his air troops and that, under his command, leveled his artificial domain in order to expose the DigiDestined. Digimon Frontier When told the Legendary Warriors about invading 's castle, a Gigadramon was seen as part of his beast army. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gigadramon was with Neo Saiba during the invasion on Lord HolyAngemon's castle where it was destroyed by one of the two Knightmon. Digimon World Gigadramon is unraisable normally, but if the player starts a new game on a Japanese version and presses the triangle and circle button during loading time, the status box will appear with the toolbox containing many tools. One of them is "Giga Hand", which is the digivolve tool for digivolving to Gigadramon. The moves of Gigadramon are the same as Megadramon. The Giga Hand is also available through a Gameshark or other cheat device. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gigadramon belongs to the Flame Card group. A real Gigadramon resides in Steep Road with Megadramon. Digimon World 2 Gigadramon digivolves from Deltamon and Devidramon. Gigadramon is among the group of Ultimate level Digimon who can not digivolve. Gigadramon can be found in the wild partnered up with SkullGreymon and DarkTyrannomon. Its attack, "Giga Byte Wing", hits one target and prevents the target from recovering their status for one turn. Digimon World 3 Gigadramon only appears in card. He has black S-energy and 28 AP and 22 HP. Digimon World DS Gigadramon digivolves from Aquilamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gigadramon is #255, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 229 HP, 257 MP, 139 Attack, 125 Defense, 68 Spirit, 105 Speed, and 56 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Dark Breath 4 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. Gigadramon digivolves from Devidramon at level 40 with 195 attack and 4400 Machine experience. Gigadramon can DNA Digivolve from DarkLizamon and SandYanmamon, if your base Digimon is at least level 36, with 4000 Machine experience and 210 attack. Gigadramon can DNA digivolve with Moon=Millenniummon to ZeedMillenniummon, with Megadramon to Machinedramon, or with Whamon to GigaSeadramon. Digimon Battle Gigadramon is an obtainable card-digivolved Digimon that digivolves from Mekanorimon. It has the stat build of Str(4), Dex(1), Con(3), Int(0). Attacks *'Genocide Gear': Fires countless organic missiles. *'Guilty Claw': Wages attacks with the Giga Hands. *'Guilty Wind' *'Gigabyte Wing' Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon